Nala
|image = nala.jpg |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Portrayed by: Cynthia Addai-Robinson |Created By= Violet |status= Active |Gender= Female |Age= 28 |Species= Skinwalker |Position= Knight in Training |affiliation = The Round Table|species = Skinwalker}}Nala is a Lioness Skinwalker from the Pridelands. She was Simba's best friend growing up, and the two rarely did anything alone. She was devastated when Scar returned to the Pride to inform them of King Mufasa and Prince Simba's death. It was like the spark went out inside her and she put all her anger and rage into her training. Through the years since the supposed death of her best friend, Nala grew into quite the competent warrior and the best scout the Pride had. She put her duty to her Pride above all else, and followed Scar if only because her Queen asked it of her. Lately, she has begun to abhor Scar even more, and chafe under his rule. With hope returned to her that Simba may yet live, Nala has left the Pride Lands to seek him out and also to search for any help she can find in retaking her home and against the Blight. Personality Coming from a Warrior background, Nala values honor above all things. It is sometimes the only thing to stay her hand and keep her anger in check. Honor kept her from leaving the Pride and the only world she ever knew until a close friend showed her she was missing something very important: Happiness. She wasn't happy, and hadn't been for a very long time, so long in fact that she had forgotten what it truly meant. Nala can be quick to anger, though she is loyal to a fault. She would give her life for a member of her Pride, even Scar, if it came down to that. So long as those around her show proper respect, and not just for her, and show they can be courageous and good, then Nala will have no problem making friends. She does not smile often, nor does she tend to speak overmuch. She is the quiet sort, observant of her surroundings at all times and ready to fight at a moment's notice. She loves a good fight, or an honest brawl. She will not hesitate to kill, though she does not enjoy doing so unless she has no choice. Skills and Abilities Nala has been training as a warrior since she could walk, though she didn't truly become determined until after Simba's death at 14. From that point on there was nothing for her except her training. She is proficient with the Spear and Short Sword, as well as hand to hand combat. Though Nala owns a Bow, a gift from her father, her skill with it is lacking. Standing, powered shots are easy for her, but shooting at moving targets or while moving herself and her aim becomes uncertain. She has been training with her Bow more since coming to Caerleon though she has yet to truly master it. She is fast and agile, and her training as a scout has made her quite stealthy, though the buildings of the capitol are different from the long grass and jungles of the Pridelands. She cannot read or write - there was little room for such things amongst the Pride. However, her knowledge of tactics tends to make up for this. Lionesses of the Pride fought as a unit to take down their prey and Nala works well in a group with other fighters. Nala has only one Skin, her Lionskin she took at the age of 14 from the mighty M'Kali. Her connection to it is very strong and she often thinks of herself as a Lioness more then she does a human. She is rarely without it, and it is her most prized possession. The Road So Far...The Yarrow Arc After leaving the Pridelands, Nala searched for some time for any sign of Simba. During a return trip to Xehacora, Nala saved a lone rider from a Blighted Hyena. This lone rider turned out to be The High Queen herself! Gwen invited Nala back to Caerleon to train with her and possibly become a Knight of the Round Table. Nala accepted, having learned that things were far worse outside the Pridelands then she could have ever known. Nala has pledged to help Gwen fight the Blight for if the Blight wins, then she will have no home to return to. In Caerleon, a strange male in a Lionskin caught Nala's attention, and though they both had grown quite a bit since they were 14, Nala's instincts knew him even after all this time. With Simba returned to her, a part of Nala has been awakened and her smile has seen the light of day once more. She has begun a tentative relationship with Amelia Bonny, having met the bold Pirate lass a few years prior to the blight when Amelia was stranded in the Pride Lands. Now that they have been reunited, they have formed a bond stronger then warrior sisters of the Round Table. Amelia is not the only one Nala has reunited with. The Jacksons seem to have found their way to Caerleon as well, and Nala is not about to let her adopted younger siblings get away from her now. With the Yarrow falling and the Blight seeming to launch a massive attack on the capitol, Nala is ready to defend her new home with all the ferocity she can muster.